


A Night at the Inn

by DubbleTrooper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubbleTrooper/pseuds/DubbleTrooper
Summary: The youngest Megido needs some attention, and a familiar Orphaner is happy provide that relief. But a caliginous guest might spice up the night for them.





	1. Chapter 1

     “Such a good girl." Was the older male's retort when Aradia agreed to visit him to relieve some stress once he’d read her message. He was standing in the room of the inn for the town where he was docked. He paced around in his boots while he awaited the lowerblood's arrival. He had been seeing the young Megido for some time now and as such it was not a huge deal to have her visit him, especially when they were both feeling exceptionally horny. The best part was that it was pailing regardless of quadrants, just for the sake of having a good time. The young troll strolled down the pathway that led into town, which was not a long distance from her hive and a good run was always appreciated if it meant she could feel her luxurious maroon cape flowing in the wind. Her older male suitor had given it to her as a gift after she stole his multiple times. She would pose naughtily while wearing it just to get his attention and show that she was in possession of the garment. She would never admit it openly, but this behavior would lead to the most amazing pailing she would get for being so cheeky. Just thinking about him now was making her blood pusher work at double time as she skipped along.

     Reaching the inn wasn't too hard, taking the scaling slabs up to his room was neither. She was too excited and happy to see her sugar daddy. He treated her so well and all she had to do in return was take his bulge! More like a win-win in Aradia's mind. She knocked on the door and waited for Dualscar to answer, bouncing on her heels and grinning at the door. Dualscar made his way to the door with a turn of his head at the knock. "Ah, come right in." He invited the shorter ram girl inside, stepping in and watching as she bounded forward and stopped only to turn and stand on her tip toes to give his cheek a peck. "such a gentletroll!" She giggled and sashayed to the bed with her cape billowing behind her, giving him a saucy look as she kept her back turned and removed her shirt out from under the cape's confines, dropping it aside before doing the same with her bra. "mmh...the air feels so good."

     The girl made a 180 and draped the cape over her torso so he couldn't see further down than the top of her cleavage. "Starting strong with the teasing? That's meant to be my schtick." He smirked, making his way to her after shutting the door and resting his hands on his hips. She only replied with her own coy smile. "and what if i want to be in charge?" He narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tsk, tsk. Looks like I have to teach you some proper etiquette again." She squeaked as he then turned her to face the bed and bent her over the side, moving the cape to one side and pulling down her skirt. Her face lit up with red as her striped panties were revealed to him, stretching thanks to her round rear. He gave one cheek a spank and she squeaked again, her ass jiggling a bit. "What was that about being in charge?"

     "i-i said i was going to be taking the lead this time!" She rested on her arms and chest, knowing what was to come and wanting it so much. Dualscar gave her another slap, this one on the opposite ass cheek. She couldn't help sqiushing her thighs together, her nook becoming more damp as his hands met her skin. She started wiggling her ass, hoping for more as she looked back at him with a cute face and a tone that was almost disappointed. "is that the best you've got?" Suffice to say, the older troll was getting more agitated, but loving it. He growled and spanked her, much harder this time, sure to leave a bruise even with her panties in the way. "Don't go starting something you can't finish." "y-yes sir..." She spoke in a meek tone now, her head resting back on the bed as she raised her butt up. "can you make it feel better though?" He could not refuse the offer, since it was clear she had learned her lesson. His large, warm hands caressed her rump and massaged it as she sighed and snuggled her chin against the mattress, rubbing her thighs more together.

     Dualscar then flipped her over and forced her hands away from the cape, making it spread out below her as she lay on her back, breasts bouncing on her chest from the movement and her heavier breathing. She shyly tried to hide her shame with an arm, which didn't fully cover her breasts as it just squished them down and she ran her other hand down the front of her panties, moaning softly from the touch. "can you be gentle at first...please?" She gave a little whimper and looked at him with such a face of pity he wanted to just slam into her then and there. Instead, he acted carefully and removed her arm from her breasts, placing kisses over the skin. "I will...there's no need to feel ashamed." His kisses were gentle at first, his lips covering her skin from her collarbone to her breasts as he fondled them, kneading and massaging the round, squishy flesh while Aradia moaned and held the back of his head with one hand, the other dipping below her panties to rub at her throbbing nook. She loved seeing Dualscar so caring, so passionate. There was no comparing it to his rough side because both were equally arousing and engaging.

     His hands slid down her waist then back off as he pulled away and removed his own tunic and trousers, along with his briefs, only leaving her to marvel at his bulge. It wiggled a little, the tip moving from side to side like a snake about to charm its prey. And Aradia was sure as hell hypnotized, knowing she needed that bulge inside her somehow. She removed her own panties and stared up at Dualscar with lust. But when he returned to her, the first thing he did was push her back on the bed and remove her cape, fashioning it to wrap around her wrists and tie her to the bed frame. "We don't need you getting grabby just yet." Aradia huffed but understood, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek smiling as he now sat above her and stroked her hips. "What a pretty lass. I bet you can't wait to have this bulge all to yourself." Aradia nodded eagerly, her breasts still bobbing on her chest from the breathing and rolling of his hips against her as she straddled her lap and was just about to slip in...when another knock came to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

     The knocking drew Dualscar's attention away from Aradia, much to her dismay. He slowly got back up and grabbed his boxers to at least be semi-decent, closing up his cape more when he went to answer. Standing just outside was his old sea rival, the Marquise. She stood in her standard cerulean dress, petticoat, corset, and mutant red boots. But her hat was missing and her face was a most curious shade of blue. "Ugh, even seeing your ugly mug makes this exceptionally awkward." "And a good evening to you. Why the hell are you here and how did you know where I-" She pushed passed him, arms crossed and spoke haughtily. "You forget I have my ways..." Her eyes were immediately traced to the young troll currently tied on the bed, her single good pupil landing on him as both eyes almost seemed to turn red now. "Aaaaaaaah. I see now. Couldn't 8e 8othered to drop me a line 8ut you have no trou8le 8agging for a common lowblood." It was his turn to have his face go more violet, glaring at her and shutting the door. "My personal life is none of your damn business. And yes, I was prepared to have a nice evening with this young lass when you decide to weigh anchor and spoil my fun."

     Aradia didn't even know what to say, just sheepishly glancing from Dualscar to Mindfang as her legs twitched and her nook was still awaiting entry. The older male didn't even seem to look at her, quietly whimpering to herself. "Keep your shorts on. If you're even wearing any..." She seemed to eye him up and down, trying to determine what he was wearing from the contour of his cape on his body. Dualscar appeared to let the cape ends slip just a little so they didn't hug his biceps and shoulders as much, drawing Mindfang from her stupor. She hated that smug look he got on his face and went right up to him, gripping the collar of his cape. "You're lucky I'm in a giving mood." "More like receiving. Or is that luck sapping of yours on hold for tonight?" He retorted with a smarmy attitude, brushing his hand over her waist and pulling her closer, nearly making her moan from the touch alone as she growled in frustration, hating him so much.

     "d-don't forget about me!" Aradia managed to speak out, her face flushed and legs rubbing together with reckless abandon. The Marquise rolled her eyes and slowly moved back toward Aradia, her hips swaying as she bent down to pick up the panties and grin down at the girl. "8est keep your mouth shut." She took hold of Aradia's cheeks and stuffed the panties into her mouth to gag her, leading Dualscar to move forward with a growl. "Leave her alone!" Mindfang pressed her hand against his chest and laughed a bit, stroking her gloved hand past the cape and treading down his chest. "Uh, uh, uh. Don't you think it's 8etter if she saw what a real woman at work looks like?"

     He could just punch her now. So he did, with his lips. He forcefully brought her close against his body and kissed her deeply, grabbing her cheek and holding her there as he bit her lip. Mindfang let out a growl and pressed more into the kiss, rubbing her leg up against his side. Aradia looked on with need as her acquaintance with benefits was now making out with his kismesis. She couldn't help the growing heat in her loins, moaning through the balled-up panties as she watched them. Dualscar passed a grope at her ass just to piss her off even more, her hand gripping his clasp as she deepened the snog with a bite down on his lips. It wouldn't draw blood but it was certainly sting. He groaned and furrowed his brow, not even looking to Aradia because of his current involvement with Mindfang. She soon enough broke the lip lock and pushed him away, taking off her jacket. "You are a foul troll. A real disgrace to your caste if the 8est you net is a low8lood." "Aw, now don't speak so lowly of yourself." This got another sneer out of Mindfang and she couldn't resist moving up close to the taller male and pinning him by his wrists quickly. "8e content I even considered coming here to seek out relief." He didn't speak, just fidgeting his wrists a little while he glared at her.

     A hand traveled down his arm and side until it was at the edge of his cape, pulling it aside so she could get a look at his torso. The marquise couldn't resist pressing his lips to his collarbone for more nibbling and sucking. "Gah-! B-Be careful...I'm not one of your slaves." This earned him a boot to the top of his foot, and the other hand flew from his wrist to his mouth, muffling his pained shout. Aradia just watched from the bed as her male suitor was being taken care of by another woman, her blood pumper beating faster due to the excitement she could see on his face. It was disheartening that he was going full black with Mindfang, but she couldn't help whimpering through the gag as her nook ached for attention from the sexy sights, which only got more interesting. Mindfang didn't touch his briefs yet, instead stepping back after leaving a dark violet bruise ringed by cobalt lipstick, a reminder of who his true kismesis was. The only reason he wasn't going to attack her was because she had started to do a strip tease for him, unbuttoning her frock to drop it along with her petticoat. This left her in red heeled boots, a black corset with her sigil stitched on the left cup which supported her ample bust and a pair of panties that stretched over her wide hips and ass. She had more of an hourglass figure, though her rump was slightly smaller in comparison to Aradia's. Even so, Dualscar was aroused by the sight alone, filled with enough loathing to desire nothing more than ripping her out of those undergarments and pailing her raw, right in front of his called-upon maiden no less!

     Her strides up to him were emphasized by the click of her heels and the subtle bounce of her breasts in the tight corset, stroking his chin with a hand. "I'd say from that look on your face that I've 8ested you already." He brought his hand to coil around her wrist and brought it down, laying a kiss on her that was softer than before, more gentle. This infuriated Mindfang. How dare he kiss her so passionately! It was nauseating how sensual he was being, how...strong his hand was on her wrist, and the confident, dreamy look in his eyes. Soon, Aradia's nook wasn't the only one dampening. The marquise pressed her thighs together and let out a pitiful little moan against his lips, easily bringing her arms up around his form just to lay her body against his and feel up his strong back. "M-Mmph...it's rude to...just vacillate actions on a girl like that..." "Hm...you're no girl, though. You're a sexy woman with a body begging to be pailed." At this point she should have slapped him, but the flustered cerulean color filling her cheeks meant he was too accurate for her to complain.


	3. Chapter 3

     Now that she had calmed down a little, Dualscar leaned his own head in and brought his teeth to her neck, nibbling on the warmer ashen skin of his rival and letting her chest press into his. He bit her hard, his fins flaring just a little from all the action as she let out a growling moan. "C-Come now...you can do 8etter~" She teased him, smirking through her arousal. With a quick turn and lift, Dualscar was able to press Mindfang back against the wall, pulling her legs up to cross around his waist before he laid the squirming bulge in his boxers against her own crotch, her dampness only increasing as her thighs became coated with light blue fluids. "Oh I can...but so can you. Try putting a little more into your moans, wench~"

     Being talked down to was something she could never tolerate, but when it came to the man before her, in this moment, she was putty in his hands, melting against him and eyeing the poor rustblood writhing on the bed. If she couldn't crack Dualscar anymore, she could at least do good on her promise to give a show for the girl to learn from. "I give up...I need a 8ulge inside me desperately........please Dualscar...pail me. Shame me. Do what you please 8ut don't stop until I have cum enough to fill 8 8uckets." Dualscar again turned a dark shade of violet, his fins flapping more. "...Now that's what I like to hear." This time, he did glance back at Aradia and gave her a wink. Whether or not he was totally aware of what Mindfang was up to was anyone's guess. But he could hear the need in Aradia's muffled sobs for attention, and he figured if she couldn't get herself off until he came back to her, the orgasm would be so much more intense and pleasurable to both of them.

     His eyes locked back with Mindfang, her chest rising and falling as her breathing got heavier, her nook starting to tingle as her panties turned from a black-web-on-light-grey style to a dark cerulean where his crotch brushed against hers. His hands moved up her sides and he reached around to pull her corset off, relieving the older female and letting her full spheres bounce from the movement, resting high and sultry on her chest. The Orphaner rested his hands over her breasts, massaging them and holding their weight as he planted kisses along her neck and dry humped her against the wall. The stimulation got Mindfang a little miffed, but the sensitivity of her chest and crotch brought her to another humiliatingly adorable whine before she buried her head against Dualscar's neck and left more of her own kissing stains. His lips traveled down to her breasts, toying with her perky cobalt buds using his tongue. Both Mindfang and Aradia were in their own states of pleasure, one more intense than the other. The cerulean female brought her hand back to stroke through Dualscar's hair and reach up to rub the base of his horn, both moaning. Aradia couldn't fight the urge to spread her legs and writhe again, the cool breeze brushing against her nook reminding her of her need, leaving her a drooling mess that could only stare at Dualscar and Mindfang, tugging on her restraints.

     Then came the true beginning. Dualscar brought his hands to her hips, sliding the panties off of Mindfang and leaving them on her ankles after he did a little shifting. He then pressed her chest against his, letting her sit against him and gently nibble on his fin while he removed his boxers and whimpered himself. Both exposed like their captive audience, they began the act with a drive of his bulge tip into her entrance. For as much of a believer in 'free love' as she was, Mindfang was still surprisingly tight and scratched down Dualscar's back as he slowly shoved into her. Mindfang bit her lip hard, straining not to moan at the pleasure of having his bulge ravage her nook. What made it even more pleasant was having someone watch as the first pailing was taken out from underneath them, and they were forced to wait in distress while looking on in desperation. She bounced on his bulge, the thick length sliding in and out as her ass and back pressed against the walls, gripping both of his horns by their base and dragging his lips up to crash against hers.

     Dualscar was moving so quick, his movements were a blur, his fins moving in sync with his body now as he watched her spheres jiggle and her eyes dilate with lust as she hate snogged him for being so sensual and red-leaning. There was something magical about this kind of vacillation, but once it was over they would certainly be at each others' throats with their hands this time. Then again, she got the brilliant idea to tease him, muttering against his lips. "8e a man and choke me, or I'll hop off right now." "Wish fucking granted." He retorted through his now gritted teeth as he fought back the urge to groan with his own pleasure. His hands wrapped around her neck as he thrust into her harder, basically pounding her against the wall as he strangled her enough to make her gasp, face turning bluer in loss of air and an increase in arousal. She reached forward weakly and unclasped his cape to let it drop, showing his ass off to Aradia now for that final blow. They weren't close to finishing just yet, but her nails dug into his flesh and scratched, eyeing Aradia with distracted triumph at showing off who could truly own the Orphaner. Aradia was mildly upset, her cheeks and eyes red from hot tears and blushing furiously at their actions.

     Dualscar was loving this, right down to the feeling of her nook pulsating around his length with satisfying need. The stimulation caused him to outwardly groan and croon in desire as Mindfang bit up his neck, soon moving to his fins where he was especially sensitive. "W-Watch yourself..." She, of course, disregarded this warning and took to stroking his long fingers up and down his back while sensual moans slipped out from the both of them. Soon enough, the Marquise grew hungry for something more. She still had a duty as his kismesis to make him feel weak, so why not take him down at his most vulnerable? She chose her time carefully, feeling his fins start to wiggle a little more under her soft kisses before she nibbled on them and took the advantage. Her legs unclenched from his waist and she shoved him off, pushing him to the ground. She stood above him, her nook quivering and dripping with the slick violet fluid of his bulge and her own cerulean juices, staining her thighs now.


	4. Chapter 4

     "New position...so you can watch me instead~" She teased as she knelt over his hips, straddling him and sinking onto his bulge again with a pornstar moan, her hands gripping his wrists to pin him down. "A-Aah~ Act o8edient and there will 8e more..." He could not argue, even though he wanted to. He wanted to be the one pinning her down and riding her hard, but being overpowered and getting to see her curvaceous form bounding up and down on him while cooing and gasping wasn't the worst alternative. Mindfang dug her nails a little into his wrists as she rode him, coming to the point where she knew she would be climaxing in only a matter of minutes. To combat this, she slowed her hip movements and made them more sultry and hypnotic. "Mmph...such a good 8oy~ I must 8e the greatest teacher of love." She snickered and slipped his arms up so they were above his head now, smiling down at him with her fanged grin.

     He was agitated now, wanting to do much more than just pound her. He wanted to throw a punch but of course she was ahead of him. "I-I'm the teacher here-" She cut him off with a low growl. "Do I need to punish you?" He turned his head aside and shut his eyes, breathing heavier again. "No ma'am..." She smirked, her eyes still on his face while she nearly slowed to a stop. "I'm not convinced~" He gasped and whined, clearly too hazy with sexual desire. "P-Please Spinneret...don't stop. I'm sor- s-sorry..." She leaned down and pecked his forehead in a moking maternal way. "Who's a good 8oy?" "M-Me..." "Louder~" He moaned loudly when she started to ram her hips against his again, eyes nearling bulging when he stared up and turned his head. "Me! I'm the best boy!" Mindfang laughed with moans between as her walls tightened more, feeling Dualscar's bulge throb as they felt the same need to finish up, but neither wanted the other to be the first to finish. Mindfang rubbed one of Dualscar's horns to add sensitivity while his free hand now slipped down her stomach and he began to rub at her clit and draw her closer to being the first to crack.

     Aradia could not think straight, her pan fuzzy with thoughts of getting rammed as soon as Dualscar was done. She needed something badly, and if she didn't get it she would feel like she'd explode. The tingle in her thighs spread around her whole body and her eyes were set on the black pailing, drooling as she watched the consistent plow of Dual's length into Mindfang. The climaxes arrived at nearly the same point. Mindfang moaned in ecstasy as her thighs quaked and her nook became a vice, wanting to milk Dualscar of everything he had to offer. She didn't even realize it at the time, the strength of her orgasm making her slightly delirious. The Orphaner still had some cognizance beforehand and as soon as he finished, he was able to pull back his hand and move her further up on his length so when he came, she got a violet filling that would now pour from her nook, whimpering at how hot it felt.

     The male was able to pull himself completely free and lay back, panting, while the older female scooted back and rested one hand over her temple and the other on the ground to stay steady and clear her head. The feeling of their slurry dripping from her nook and coated her thighs made her slightly angered. "God...I was so dum8." "You can...say that again..." He teased with a weak laugh as she glared at him, shivering when she crossed her arms over her buxom chest because of how sensitive her whole body still felt. "Don't get used to it, shrimp bulge." He furrowed his brow and tried to raise a fist to lightly punch her arm, but he was too busy trying to keep himself raised on his elbows so he didn't go crashing down again. It was at this point that he came to a realization from the groaning still heard. Both ancestors raised their heads and saw the poor rustblood, abandoned and horny without relief.

     Dualscar was the first to reach the bed since he was pretty much resting his head back against it so he could stand properly. His hands curled on the edge of the bed as he got to his knees, looking over Aradia's form. Her eyes were glassy and her gagging had stopped, drool pooling by the side of her mouth and down her chin. Her thighs were just as red as her face, slick with her excitement. Removing the gag, he stroked his hand over her cheek. Mindfang scooted up behind him to look at Aradia and a new sense of pity washed over her. They had done this, catching her up in their black entanglings. She had an idea forming as Dualscar looked so caring to the lowest blood of the trio. "dualscar...pail me...please...i can't take this ache..." Her voice was a little hoarse, eyes puffy from the tearing up. She spread her legs a bit, showing her nook, quivering in desperation. He felt his bulge already start to wiggle again, thinking about the over-sensitivity and how good it would feel to have a hotter, tighter nook wrapped around his length. "Yes..."

     Dualscar got up slowly and crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees between her legs and rubbing her thighs. Mindfang looked to the male then toward Aradia's clearly distressed face and smirked. She reached down to grab Dualscar's cape and settled a hand on the rustblood's cheek, making her coo with affection. "...You're a tough low8lood." Her other hand, still holding the cape, rested it over her face and let Aradia take in the scent of Dualscar, sending her even more into pure dreary lust. Before either of them could register it, Aradia leaned up and kissed Mindfang hard on the mouth, clenching and unclenching her fists while Dualscar teased her nook, alleviating some of the pressure. His eyes widened at the sight of two beautiful women sharing such a passionate lip lock. Mindfang seemed only slightly fazed by it, but leaned into the kiss and began to bunch up the cape, tying it around Aradia's eyes. She broke the kiss with another, quicker peck to Aradia's cheek. "Such a darling...let us help you..."

     Mindfang had never been the mothering type, but a sense of elder dominance filled her as she slipped her legs under Aradia's stretched arms, presenting her dripping nook to the lowblood. Now relying on smell and taste, Aradia's tongue bobbed out and she panted, the smell of their cum sending shivers down her spine to her crotch like tiny electric jolts. Dualscar missed the sight of Aradia's face, but seeing Mindfang's ass settled on the younger troll's chest was not a sight he would bad mouth, and anyone who did would get knocked unconscious. His hips were brought closer to Aradia's as he again pushed his bulge in, writhing from the slick entrance and his still hypersensitive state down below. Aradia moaned loudest and tilted her head forward, licking eagerly at Mindfang's nook to distract herself from the intense pleasure of finally getting her nook filled. Her thighs squished around Dualscar's waist cutely, causing him to groan from the heat and feeling as well. Mindfang soon added her throat rumblings and soft moans, the feeling of a smoother, more eager tongue on her slit all the more amazing, squashing Aradia's face between her thighs.


	5. Chapter 5

     Aradia's pain melted into such blissful pleasure, her nook already tightening hard around the seadweller's bulge as she climaxed for the first time, the over-sensitivity giving way to the first of what would likely be her multiple orgasms. She wanted to share a few more with both of the more mature trolls, licking happily at the cerulean-hued lower lips set in front of her. She gave Mindfang a playful wink that drew a laugh from the swashbuckling female. "Quite the...choice you made..." She spoke between shallow breaths, her eyes starting to shut as the pleasure coursed through her entire lower half and slowly up her vertebrae column. Dualscar could only hum positively at the moment and gasped, the burgundy girl's first orgasm giving his bulge a nice milking as if to say she wanted him to cum for her now. He was able to hold off, which only made Aradia whimper because she wanted so badly to share more orgasms with him. She slowed her licking and looked up to Mindfang sympathetically. Her eyes seemed to say, "help me please..." The cerulean nodded her head and smirked, raising her hands to fondle her breasts and feel their weight overflow her palms, moaning sweeter than she had before and bouncing on Aradia's torso, making her rump start to jiggle a little more just for the Orphaner to take a gander.

 

     He'd be telling a bold-faced lie if he tried to say that wasn't some dirty trick he was expecting and he'd be damned if it wasn't working so well. His bulge seemed to throb in anticipation, wanting to unload for the second time tonight. He groaned and seemed to curse their names in a slur mixed with more pleasured masculine moans as he pulled out from Aradia's vice grip and painted her stomach with his violet genetic material. This caused Mindfang to pout as she heard his length pull free with a wet popping sound. "O-Oh so for her you'll pull out...hmph..." He rolled his eyes and took heavy breaths while his hands moved up and down Aradia's hips, knowing the Marquise was already being taken care of plenty. The rust girl squealed in delight and feverishly lapped at Mindfang's outer folds, slowly working her tongue back in with a slow, steady pump.

 

     Mindfang had experienced many slaves giving her a good time like this, but having a lowblood willingly take up the task of eating her out without straining her mind using mental psionics, it was blissful. She didn't have to focus on anything but her still-sensitive nook being pampered by a hot, slimy tongue. "Aaaaaaaah~ It feels so much 8etter than that weak tentacle 8etween your legs, Orphaner." Aradia giggled, sending new vibrations through the ancestor's inner walls as the tongue tickled her, moaning louder. He was starting to get hot under the collar again, and not just from the illustrious sight before him. In a fit of black passion, Dualscar pressed his bulge back into Aradia roughly, making her whimper while he leaned forward and kneaded at Mindfang's spheres himself, knocking her hands away and leaning forward to kiss and suck at her neck from behind. The whole process made both females' legs turn gelatinous. Mindfang hadn't felt such raw energy flow between them since the start of their relationship, when they would take every moment to one up the other, ending in a fit of hickeys and bruises. Aradia was in position to complain anymore, tears of joy forming as she was pailed hard and fast, now moving a hand of hers up to finger Mindfang's clit and use the other to get a grope of Dualscar's ass.

 

     Mindfang and Dualscar were harmonious with their sounds of extreme pleasure. The former's clit pulsed with excitement as the blinded girl with her wrists writhing against their constraints hungrily lapped at her nook. The poor girl was so defenseless and needy, vulnerable too. She loved when lowbloods took a place like this in the presence of their superiors. It made it all the more fun knowing the girl under her was a psionic, helpless to do more than be a prisoner of her desire. Dualscar, on the other hand, felt a similar sense of dominance that did develop from having a lowblood depend on him. He would never say it in front of Mindfang either, but he had also come to consider Aradia as his personal stress reliever.

 

     A sudden rush overcame Aradia and she whimpered against Mindfang, breathing heavy and hips started to get frantic again. As it would have appeared, she was getting awfully close to what may be her final climax. And as amazing as it would be for them all to orgasm at the same time, that would not be the case. This was no fairy tale, after all. Mindfang, the one who had now only had one orgasm, was the first to reach her limit. She rocked back and forth against Aradia's chin and lips while Dualscar fondled and left hickeys for her from behind. All in all, she was satisfied with the attention and the end result couldn't have been better. She moaned out, arching her back and jutting her chest out while cumming hard against Aradia's lips, squirting out cerulean over her cheeks and the blindfold. Easily noticeable foresight for a woman like herself. Aradia happily licked up some of the juices while Mindfang slumped back against Dualscar, tired. She was admittedly too exhausted to carry on with the caliginous tactics and turns, now giving Aradia a view of her ass while she held close to the Orphaner, smiling at him. "Not too sha88y..."

 

     Next came Aradia's climax, which was over fairly quickly, her nook tightening hard again while waves of pleasure washed over her, making her chest feel sore from when it was sat on and the painfully hard burgundy nubs that stood up in the cold, reminding her of how horny she was. Dualscar felt the brunt of all this affection, Mindfang's chest against him while her lips suddenly became interested in his own neck and Aradia's nook was on the verge of drying him out again. With a loud moan right in the Marquise's audio canal, the violetblood released his own torrent of genetic material, but was able to pull away just enough to give Aradia her own creampie, leaving the girl whining at the hot mixture dripping from her nook now. "i-i want to see it! does it look sexy master?" "Yes it does." "Yes it does." They spoke in unison, laughing and breathing deeply afterward.


	6. Chapter 6

     The clean up was relatively easy. Dualscar pulled out and took his cape back while Mindfang slipped off and staggered around, collecting her clothes and leaning against the wall while Dualscar helped tighten her corset again, setting her bust in place to display cleavage and making sure her thin waist was made even more ridiculously unrealistic, even by troll standards. She got her petticoat and long jacket back, the last of her garments being the boots, which she carried to the door before stepping in. Aradia lay in a daze on the bed, her mouth stained cobalt along with a little bit on her chest, which jiggled as it moved up and down with each breath. Her thighs and nook were a mixed shade of rust red and violet, still dripping with Dualscar's personal cocktail, which he found hard to take his eyes off of. He chose to only take his boxers back to slip on, closing his cloak and seeing Mindfang out. "This really wasn't all too bad...perhaps I'll forget to invite you again." The cerulean cutthroat bellowed a laugh and rested her hand on her hip, eyeing Aradia. "Only if we get to see you squirm next time." He smirked and rested a hand on her shoulder. "How evil..." She slapped his hand away, smirking as she left. "I was just hatched that way."

     He closed the door and settled on the bed next to the lowblood, keeping her tied up. Her palms were dotted with a pattern of crescents from where her rather stubby nails dug in, her eyes on him with adoration. "that was the best time i've had so far...when can we do it again?" He rested a hand over her cheek and smiled warmly, laying in closer. "When the bitch decides to barge in on our next session." With that, he stole a sweet kiss from her lips, the taste of all three joining.


End file.
